Lydia Goldblatt
|Nationality = American |Email = goldstandard3000 |Hobbies = Knitting, theater |Sports = Eskrima, Field hockey |Music = Guitar |Elementary = Stephen Decatur Sr. Elementary |Junior high = Hannibal Hamlin Junior High }} Lydia Jane Goldblatt is the daughter of Gerald Goldblatt and Elaine Goldblatt and the younger sister of Melody Goldblatt. She is best friends with Julie Graham-Chang, and good at music and acting. Personality Hair Dye Mishap Lydia and Julie are studying popularity in the fifth grade, and they see Gretchen Meyer, the coolest girl, has a blonde streak in her blonde hair, and Lydia innocently asks Melody how you dye your hair. Melody replies 'with bleach' and Lydia disagrees with Julie that the sink bleach will work, even though her hair is already blonde. Then she screams and a patch of her hair falls out and is bumped and red. She begins to cry and Elaine is confused, angry, and sad. Then they decide they should study about boy talk, and stalk Jane and Gretchen during the play, and hears them talking about Mr.Peters' girlfriend. She also hears them talking about Mike Callaveri, Jamie Burke, and Mike Callaveri's best friend, who they both decide they could like if they had to. Musical Theatre Mishap Lydia comes back from England and runs into the director's office singing and gets a line in the play about getting something they believe is either a gray bird or a coat. Then the theatre kids dislike Lydia and do not invite her to the after party, since they think Lydia stole a girl named Emily's line, even though she got a line about getting raisins from Fresno. Meanwhile, there is graffiti in the bathrooms about them- they suspect Jane thinks Lydia is a boyfriend stealer, Emily thinks Lydia is a line stealer, and so on. Then in the bathroom stalls the graffiti begins to be covered by beautiful art, and they suspect either one of the arty kids or no one, but then they spot Lisa drawing over the words with flowers, and she tells them Sukie told her to do it for them. That Time Where You Start A Band And Never Practice Lydia and Julie decide to buy instruments as their birthday presents instead of a computer. Julie does not agree, and Lyida bugs her about it for the day. In Math, she passes Julie a note saying that she should decide and there are so many mayflies dying in suspense for her final decision on the band project. She agrees, as long as Lydia stops bugging her. Then, the day of their birthday party, they get the drums and guitar. Lydia gets Maestro Merrett as her teacher, while Julie gets a really nice teacher and Lydia thinks Julie got it the easy way. Lydia struggles and feels like quitting but she resists, and Melody tells her to be a lioness. Then everyone at school hears about the band they are forming, and everyone tells them to let Jane in because she is very dramatic and she will talk about Chuck forever. Then they decide to let her in, and they have band practice in her mother basement, where there is a soundproof recording room. When she tells them about the gig they got, she leaves out that the girls is 5, turning 6 and everyone hates their song, people start biting them and crying, but the school hears they were so good the girls cried and decide the macrame owls are a very good band. Family Lydia's parents, Gerald Goldblatt and Elaine Goldblatt, are divorced, and Lydia lives with her mother and sister. Gerald Goldblatt lives in Pueblo, Colorado, with Lydia's step-mom Brenna, and her step-brothers, Kyle and Cody. The kids do not get along very well. Friends *Julie Graham-Chang (Best friend) *Roland Asbjørnsen *Sukie Thoms *Lisa Kovac *Gretchen Meyer *Jane Astley *Jen Mattocks Romances *Chuck Cavelleri *Jamie Burke References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Goldblatt Family Category:Knitters Category:The Macramé Owls Category:Wears Glasses Category:Dyed Hair Category:Blonds Category:Protected pages